Onírica realidad
by chocolana
Summary: Había un lindo niñito Ainu, y de pronto... TIENE QUE SALVAR A SUS PLANTITAS! y emprende un viaje... y conoce a un amargado chinito... O.O REN! CÓMO ES QUE ESTÁS AYUDANDO A HORO! xOx MORIRÉ! PERVERTIDO! MANIATICO SEXUAL!


+ Informaciones varias +

Advertencia: Homofóbicos OUT !

**Elaboración:** 100 en MSN.

**Anime:** Shaman King.  
**Autor:** Hiroyuki Takei.  
**País:** Chile.  
**Categoría:** Shonen Ai, Yaoi, Lemon.  
**Romance principal:** UsuiXTao  
**Autoras:** 2.

_Una producción de Chocolana & Timón S.A., Cía. Limitada._

--

Reseña choco-timonífera… o .ó !

**Chocolana**: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! salta EMOCIÓN EMOCIÓN ! inhalen el aire limpio y puro de la mañana respira X .x cof, cof, mejor no...

**Timón**: O.ó es mi primera vez, debo admitir que nunca he salido del contexto... y... CHOCOLANA LO PIDE !  
**Chocolana**: MUAKAKAKAKA ASI ES DAMAS, CABALLEROS Y CABALLOS ! o.o Y SHAMANES DE TODO EL MUNDO ! AQUI LE TRAEMOS LA OCTAVA MARAVILLA…

**Horo**: YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! aparece de la nada siendo alumbrado por la eterna luz... o sea, una linterna barata

**Ren**: no lo serías ni aunque no quedara nadie pisando el planeta... ¬¬...

**Bason**: cuánto sabe señorito Ren !  
**Horo**: TOT me insultas... claro ! todo porque sabes que soy hermoso guiña y que no te puedes resistir a mis encantos sonrisa Pepsodent

**Ren**: cállate pelota ¬¬

**Chocolana**: OwO escucharon ...? REN ADMITIÓ QUE HORO LAS TIENE GRANDE le da un zape a la cabeza un ser encapuchado

**X**: no digas LESERAS CHO-CHAN ! y... es... es... HAAAAIIII ! saluda

**Horo**: HOSHII ! HOLA TANTO TIME !

**Ren**: se cruza de brazos, profundamente amurrado y sonrojado

**Timón**: muere

**Chocolana**: JOJOJOJO SUIMIMASE! risita ahora... Hoshii, trajiste lo... 'tan pedido'

**Hoshii**: ... afirma aquí esta... ambas se miran maliciosamente para luego mirar a un Ren molestosamente sonrojado

**Horo**: O.O que planean par de locas !

**Ren**: miserables… murmura y baja la mirada aún más fastidiado

**Timón**: qué planean ? o0ò !

**Hoshii y Chocolana**: YA LO VERAN MUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA !... recuerdan el protocolo Hoooorooooo ! melodiosas

**Horo**: eh... sí …? inocente

**Hoshii**: trae el lector de DVD

**Chocolana**: yo iré a buscar una tele, por mientras que instalamos todo... LEAN EL FIC !

**Ren**: sale al patio con su horaikken, hecho una furia

**Timón**: sin más preámbulos, queridos lectores, el título es...

--

**Onírica Realidad.**

_Capítulo I. _Dulce infancia

_  
_Hace mucho tiempo, en un hermoso bosque había una pequeña casita... y en la casita vivía un niño muy lindo y peliceleste que se llamaba Horo Horo. Era muy querido por sus padres y por su pequeña hermana, Pirika, quién siempre lo entrenaba de una manera cruel, pero era por su bien: así el lindo niñito crecía fuerte, sano y con mucho cariño.

Todo el pueblito alrededor del bosque, llamado Hokkaido, amaba y admiraba a tal niñito por ser tan lindo, perfecto y adorable, por eso un día en que vieron

que el bosque tan lindo estaba en peligro, decidieron llamarlo y pedirle que fuera el Shaman King para que los koropokkurus, pequeñas criaturas ecológicas, pudieran crecer tranquilos y el hombre no manifestara su fuerza creyéndose superior a la Naturaleza...

Así, con estas intenciones comunitarias, le dio la hora de marcharse. Con mucha pena todos se despidieron de él, quién pasado el tiempo de viaje, al ir caminando por lares que no conocidos, se encontré con un pequeño chino de ojos dorados.

- Hola niño chino... ¿Sabes? ando buscando Shamanes con quién pelear... ¿Tú quieres salvar a tu bosque de plantitas chinas? ... -preguntó el pequeño peliaceleste, con una dulce sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Já... ¡¿tú! ¡¿un Shaman! No perderé mi tiempo contigo -y siguió de largo el chinito, pero sólo avanzó un poco más y se detuvo ¿por qué le había gustado tanto esa mirada? Agitó rápidamente su cabeza y volvió a marchar.

- Pero... -lo siguió persistentemente- ¿Por qué no podría serlo? ¿no ves que soy muy lindo y además muy fuerte...? Mi hermana se ha dedicado a entrenarme duramente... ¿No conoces ninguna niña china que quiera ser mi hermosa novia? -le sonrió ahora con más ternura y lo tomó de la mano para que no se le escapara. ¡Cuán incoherentes pueden llegar a ser los niños!

- ¿Eh...? ¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES!- y se soltó bruscamente- ¡Já! no voy a contestarte...- ahora caminaba más rápido, el nipón le ponía nervioso

- ¿Pero por qué te vas? ... -lo sigue de nuevo- ¡oye! no me dejes hablando solo, mi mamá me dijo que era de mala educación dejar hablando solo a alguien, y más a mí, ¿no ves que soy muy lindo? -se le atraviesa-

- No me molestes, pasto congelado- trata de esquivarlo pero éste no lo deja avanzar

- ¿Por qué me dices pasto congelado? ¡¡cabeza de aleta tiburón morado! -aprieta los puños y los párpados y le saca la lengua-

- ¡¿CÓMO QUE ALETA DE TIBURÓN! ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ TE CREES TÚ, PUERCO ESPÍN TEÑIDO!- le grita muy molesto- Escúchame bien, idiota- lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo arrincona en un árbol- No te interpongas en mi camino...

El joven japonés cierra sus enormes ojos negros, un poco asustado y oye al chino hasta que termina. Luego se sacude su ropa y lo ve fijamente, serio- No me trates así, no te estás metiendo con cualquiera, soy Horo Horo... y voy a ser el futuro Shama King...

- ¡Já! no molestes...- lo deja y se comienza a ir, se detiene y voltea a verlo de soslayo- El único Shaman King seré yo- dice con superioridad mientras sonríe de forma macabra

Horo Horo le saca la lengua y lo toma de la muñeca- No dirás lo mismo cuando me veas en la cima... -sonríe socarronamente

- ¿Tú? ¿en la cima? por favor...- se suelta y lo mira con superioridad- ¡tú no me llegas ni a los talones! ¡JA! y dices que serás el próximo Shaman King, no seas iluso...

- Claro que sí, lo sabes, ¡¡mira! -se empina -sin necesidad- y le hace ver que es más alto que él- ¿Ves? -sonríe con suficiencia- además, te apuesto que eres un niñito mimado y pequeñito y chinito y aleta de tiburón... jojo

- ¡¿CÓMO ME LLAMASTE! ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN, PUERCOESPÍN TEÑIDO! ¡¡¡YO NO SOY UN NIÑITO MIMADO ALETA DE TIBURÓN! ¡¡¡YO SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO SHAMAN KING Y TE LO VOY A DEMOSTRAR A TI Y A TODOS LOS QUE SE CRUCEN EN MI CAMINO! -saca su hoz y lo apunta en la garganta, rozando suavemente la piel del ainu.

- Ugh... -traga saliva y mira hacia arriba. Intenta tomar aire sin moverse- No seas violento, pareces animal... ya quita el cuchillo ¿Sí?... Ko... ro... ro -alcanza a decir y el espíritu de la naturaleza, koropokkuru de adorable apariencia, se acerca a él, atento a cualquier orden. Horo le susurra despacio la posesión a la tabla de snowboard, que lo empuja con cuidado y logra quitarse la cuchilla de encima. Ándate más tranquilo, tiburón... -se burla y le quita la posesión a su tabla- hay sólo una forma de saber si serás tú el próximo Shaman King... -se cruza de brazos, sin dejar de sonreír-

- ¿Ah si?- mira con una ceja fruncida- ¿Cuál?- lo mira mientras sonríe torcidamente- En lo que sea te ganaré, Hielito...

- Cállate cabeza de espátula... -le saca la lengua y se acerca sigilosamente- La pregunta es simple, y la respuesta lo es aún más... -susurra sádicamente, acortando tanto las distancias que ya sentía el respirar del de nariz respingona en su cara- ¿Quieres que prosiga...? -pregunta vagamente, sin alejarse, complacido al ver que las mejillas del otro se volvían carmín.

- Claro, yo nunca me arrepiento ¿Sigues? ¿O ya te acobardaste de tu propia 'solución'?- dice soberbio.

- Primero... la pregunta que dará la mitad de las respuestas... -sonrisa de Horo- ¡¡¿CÓMO TE LLAMAS! -le dice fuertemente, zamarreándolo de atrás para adelante, a lo que el chino se suelta y cae de espaldas del sólo desconcierto-.

- ¡¡¡¡ERES UN IDIOTAAA!- dice mientras se para rápidamente y se limpia la ropa- No te diré mi nombre- se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada

- Entonces... -se inclina y se acerca a gatas a él- La otra pregunta que me revelará si ganarás o no... -sonrió divertido y abrió los ojos muy grandes, de nuevo violando el espacio personal del tan bien ponderado chinito.

Respirando muy agitado, mirando a esos ojos furiosos, el más bajito e intimidado le responde- Haz la otra pregunta rápido, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo como tú para perderlo bobamente...- dice con un leve rubor

- Estar con esta genial compañía, o sea yo, Horo, no es ninguna pérdida de tiempo. ¡Por ningún motivo, chinito atiburonado! -le sonríe y le revuelve el cabello- La pregunta esh... -se acerca aún más, volviendo a jugar con las respiraciones- ... -interrumpe a su pregunta, luego frunce el ceño y se devuelve un poco-...

- ¡Haz tu maldita pregunta ya, picos de hielo! ¡Me estás acabando la paciencia!- lo mira furioso, aunque aquel sonrojo no desaparecía de su pálido rostro- ¡¡Pregunta de una maldita vez! ¡Vamos! Hazlo. ¿O acaso crees que así serás el futuro Shaman King? ¡Ja! pues no lo creo…

- Lo seré y tú andarás rogándome a los pies, chinito... -le sonríe infantilmente, como el niño que era- La pregunta esh... ¡¿Para qué quieres ser el Shaman King!...

- Eso no te interesa... algo más: ¿YO? ¿rogándote a TI? ¡qué buen sentido del humor! TÚ me rogarás a MI de rodillas, pero no te preocupes no seré TAN malo

contigo...

- ¿Malo? ¿eres malo...? jaja... mh... umh... ¿Quieres pelear para comprobarlo? ¡¡Kororo! -se pone de pie

- CLARO- sonríe torcidamente- ¡¡¡BASÓN!

- Sí, señorito Ren- aparece el espíritu de un fuerte y valiente guerrero chino..

- Ajajajajajajja... -ríe despacito pero luego empieza a llorar de la risa, tose, se atora, mientras Kororo lo ve, curiosísima- ajajajajajja...

- ¿QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTAAAA! ¡¡¡TE RIES DE MI!- le crece el pelo por la gran molestia

- ¡¡¡Señorito Ren!- Bason pone esa cara de preocupación que no se la quita nadie-

- Se... ajajajajja señorito... jujuju... -se tapa la boca y se cae de bruces, rodando por la hierba, sin dejar de reír-

- ¡NO TE RÍAS DESGRACIADO! ¡BAH! ¡¡SABÍA QUE IBA A PERDER MI VALIOSO TIEMPO CONTIGO!- calmándose un poco- Ya vámonos, Basón...

- Si señorito, usted es tan listo, señorito- ambos voltean dispuestos a irse

- Señorito Ren, no se vaya... jojo... -intenta levantarse pero se soba la panza y no puede. En eso siente que su pancita gruñe...- Que hambre...

- Señorito Ren, el joven tiene hambre- lo mira preocupado

- ¿Y eso a mi que? no es de mi incumbencia- camina, marchándose

- ¡¡¡Pe... Pero Señorito! a la señora Ran Tao le hubiese gustado que su hijo fuera servicial y gentil con un pobre chico japonés que lo necesita...- Ren voltea con cara de maldito sádico

- CÁLLATE BASÓN- se detiene, Basón lo sigue mirando- ¡Está bien! -se vuelve y mira al chico- "despuésdetodonoesmásqueunmuertodehambre..." –murmura contrariado y saca una pequeña merienda, se la entrega.

- ¿Qué es esto?... -lo ve con gratitud y los ojitos brillantes- Se... señorito Ren... -más brillitos compulsivos en sus ojazos negros- Etto... -deja la comida en el suelo, despacio, y le abraza fuertemente-

- ¡¡¡¡NO ME TOQUES!- trata de zafarse de aquel abrazo, pero no lo logra- ¡¡¡TE DIGO QUE ME SUELTES! -sonrojándose cada vez de forma más notoria

- Mfh... -sólo sonreía, sin soltarlo, mientras sentía con mucho agrado aquel dulce aroma tan delicioso que despedían los cabellos del chinito- Domo arigatou... -susurró de nuevo, con los ojos brillantes. La gente no solía darle comida desde que había empezado a viajar vendiendo míseras artesanías que nadie compraba-

- Sí, sí... como sea, ¡¡¡sólo ya suéltame! -decía aún más sonrojado, sentía como la cara le ardía y aunque no lo quisiese admitir aquel cálido abrazo que ese chico le daba le era totalmente grato

Horo lo suelta de a poco, sin querer hacerlo. - ¿Y qué es la comida? ¿La hiciste tú?... -saca un collar de su bolsillo y se lo da- Yo sólo te puedo ofrecer esto... -se lo entrega muy avergonzado y se encoge de hombros, sonrojándose- no es mucho, pero yo no tengo nada más... -baja la mirada-

- Sí, lo hice yo...- sonrojándose y mirando hacia otro lado- No quiero nada a cambio...- aún más sonrojado

- Quédatelo... por favor... -le dice suplicante- Yo sé que está bien re feo porque lo armé yo... fue el primero que armé cuando en Hokkaido me enseñaron y... -baja la mirada de nuevo- Lo siento... -

- Ya, ya, ya... ¡está bien!- lo acepta y lo coloca en su muñeca- ¿Contento?... -gruñe, y desvía su mirada, sonrojado

- Pero no te enojes, Ren... -sonríe al fin después de estar tan ido, se sienta en el pasto y abre la bolsita con comida caliente.- Umh... huele bien

- Claro que huele bien, Hoto, ¡lo hice yo! EL GRAN REN TAO!- se coloca al lado de él, sólo que de pie

- ¿Quieres un poco?... -ofrece, mientras abre la bolsita y saca un pote con comida- ¿Oye chinito, esta comida es china...?

- ¿¿¿Nooo? ¿¿¿en serio?- sarcástico- Pensé que la comida era mexicana... ¡CLARO QUE ES CHINA!

- Umh... -retrocede un poco y deja la comida en el pasto- Comida china... ugh... -hace un gesto de reprobación-

- ... puedes comerte los vegetales si no te gusta... y el postre...- dice en un tono bajo, un poco molesto

- Nono si me encanta... -sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y perfectos- No te preocupes... -dice con la boca fruncida y las mejillas sonrojadas. Toma un par de palillos y regodeándose saca un poco de verduras yse la lleva a la boca... tenía tanta hambre que... aunque fuera comida chica la comería. Además se la regaló él, pensaba para sus adentros.

- Mmm...- sonríe para sí, complacido, ya que no mostraba ni un leve gesto, estaba un tanto nervioso, pero... se sentía muy bien

- Umh... -mascó la comida con mucho cuidado y sonrió incómodo. Definitivamente no le gustaba, pero se la iba a comer toda sin importar lo poco que le gustara- Está muy bien... jojo chinito... -comenzó a comer más rápido para acabárselo luego.

- Si no te gusta no tienes porque comerlo... nadie te obliga...- frunce el ceño y lo mira un tanto ofendido

- Nono si está bien... -una gotita cae por su sien- Muy bien, de verdad... tenía mucha hambre...

- Más te vale...- dice con una pequeña venita en su cabeza

- Sí sí... -estornuda y se echa en el pasto- Muy rico... eso estuvo bien... -suspira y cierra los ojos-

El chinito miraba a su nuevo rival tendido serenamente en el piso, de repente se le ocurrió una idea medio loca, pero ¿por qué no? En total, sería sólo un juego... nada más... Con lentitud se acercó, se agachó y quedó sobre él, le sujetó las muñecas con fuerza. Ante esto el peliceleste se asustó y abrió rápidamente los ojos. ¿Qué trataba de hacer ese chinito?

- Emh... hola... -saluda algo adormecido al verlo encima suyo- ¿Cómo tas? ¿Qué haces... aquí...? -sonríe calmo, al principio se asustó un poco pero luego se serenó porque no muy malos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza de niño lindo y ainu.-

- ¿Yo? muuuy bien- dice de forma lenta y sensual, una sonrisa maquiavélica adornando su rostro- por ahora... no hago nada...- comenzó a mirar esos labios. ¿Objetivo? incomodar al de ojos negros

- Amh... ¿y qué haces encima de Horito? -susurra, con una risita nerviosa y tierna en los labios- Umh... -se da cuenta de que sus brazos están apresados y se sonroja, aunque sigue irradiando ese brillo travieso en su negro mirar. Ese brillo que nunca se iba de sus ojos-

- ¿Que qué hago encima de Hotito?...- saca sensualmente su lengua- Por ahora nada...- sonríe macabro y le junta ambas muñecas al Usui, las sujeta con una sola mano- sólo... quiero...- dice sensualmente, con una mano acaricia el rostro del Usui

- Etto... oye chinito, ¿esto está bien? -sonríe algo tímido y trata de soltarse de su contrincante. Sintió un temblor recorriendo todo su cuerpo, pero le hizo caso omiso, sólo sentía que toda la sangre se le iba a las mejillas, antes con su color natural.- Ren... -murmuró... y se quedó más quieto. Cerró los ojos.

- Mmm... yo estoy muy bien...- sigue esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- No, Hoto... ¿no te gusta la comida china? yo haré que te guste...


End file.
